ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Mario Bros. Movie
The Super Mario Bros. Movie 'is a 2022 full length feature Animated film directed by Chris Meledandri and produced by Shigeru Miyamoto. The movie was animated by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based off the hit video-game series "Super Mario Bros." The movie released on July 1, 2022 in United States and performed successfully in the box office. Plot/Synopsis After jumping into a mysterious warp-pipe from an encounter with Piranha Plants in Brooklyn, New York. Two brothers, Mario & Luigi find themselves in a fantasy world of the Mushroom Kingdom, inhabited by many vibrant and interesting creatures and environments. When the kingdom gets attacked by the evil King Bowser and steals Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi think they are the perfect chosen heroes to save the Princess and stop Bowser's evil plans. Cast * '''Ed Helms -' Mario * 'Eugenio Derbez- '''Luigi * '''Anna Kendrick - '''Princess "Toadstool" Peach * '''Karwan Menzari- '''Toad(s) * '''Mary J. Blige- '''Toadette * '''Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, and Maurice LaMarche-' Toad Knight(s) * 'Ralph Fiennes '- King "Koopa" Bowser * '''Ben Schwartz - Yoshi * John Cleese - Toadsworth * Michael Beattie - Koops * Billy West - Goomba * Scott Menville - Hammer Bro * Tracy Morgan - King Boo * Brian T. Delaney - Boo #1 * Carlos Alzraqui - Boo #2 Production The movie was originally planned to be in the hands of Sony Pictures Animation, but was shortly rejected. In Early 2018, the movie was announced and would be a large partnership between Nintendo and Illumination Entertainment. With Nintendo on board, the movie had a longer production time and budget then the average film by Illumination. It was later announced that the cast would be a mix of the cast from the video game series and new big-time stars. Soundtrack The music was composed by Alexandre Desplat, the composer of the Secret Life of Pets films, another Illumination film, and Mahito Yokotoa, the composer of Super Mario Galaxy. = Composed by them = Other Release The movie officially released on July 1, 2022 in the United States, a week earlier in United Kingdom on June 24, 2022 and a day earlier in Australia on June 30, 2022. In Japan, Nintendo's home country, the movie released the earliest there, on May 18, 2022. The Latest release date for the film was China, on October 15, 2022. The movie released in 2D, 3D and IMAX. The movie premiered in North America on June 15, 2022 during an exclusive panel at E3 2022. Home Media The Super Mario Bros. Movie was released on Digital HD on November 30, 2022, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on December 9, 2022. Included with the release were 2 exclusive shorts based on the film, "Royal Feast" and "Koopa Intern". Marketing A teaser poster was revealed at E3 2021. The teaser trailer released on November 18, 2021 with the first trailer releasing on February 9, 2022 during the Beijing Winter Olympics, a second trailer releasing on April 22, 2022 and the final trailer releasing on June 1, 2022. Several promotions were used including posters, billboards in major events like San Diego Comic Con and E3 2021 and 2022. A Macy's Thanksgiving Parade 2021 float had Mario and Luigi waving out of a warp-pipe to promote the movie as well as several toys including a partnership with LEGO to produce 8 sets and McDonalds to launch a Happy Meal toys line. Nintendo partnered up with TOMY to release figures and plushes based off the movie which were released store-wide. Various promotions were also used in Super Nintendo World in Universal Studios Japan. A new video game exclusively on the Nintendo Switch simply titled "Super Mario Bros." was released to tie-in with the movie, with the story being based off the movie as well with the gameplay being like a modern Mario platformer. In total the marketing budget for the film was $115 Million, the third biggest marketing budget for an Animated movie, behind Toy Story 4's $150 Million and Minions 2: Rise of Gru's $130 Million, another Illumination movie. Reception Box Office The film became the third animated film to break $10 million on Thursday previews, behind Incredibles 2 and Toy Story 4. On Opening Day, the film grossed $17 million and made $109 Million on opening weekend, making it one of the most successful opening weekends for an animated film. Including it's International weekend performance, $190 Million was the total amount. Two weeks after it's release, the movie became the highest grossing Video-Game Adaption movie of all time, topping Pokémon Detective Pikachu and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. In Japan, the film opened at Number 1 in the Box Office charts with ¥1722.40 million ($10 Million USD), it kept a streak of number one in Japan for 4 weeks. In total, the movie made $401 Million domestically and $956 Million worldwide. Critical Response On Review Aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes, the film averaged 68% based on 303 reviews. The websites overall response was "While "The Super Mario Bros. Movie" isn't nothing to write home about, it is surely a fun experience and will most likely get the delight out of very fan of the video game series, and perhaps the best video-game adaption." On Metacritic, the film averaged about 59 out of 100, indicating mostly average or mixed reviews. Cinemascore gave the film a B+ on a A+ to F scale. Accolades The Super Mario Bros. Movie won 8 out of it's 18 nominations. Sequel Shortly after the films released Illumination Entertainment announced a new sequel to the movie. It has also been rumoured that more Nintendo video game properties could be seen on the big screen as well.